Snorlax
|-|Munchlax= |-|Snorlax= |-|Gigantamax Snorlax= Summary Snorlax is a normal-type Pokémon from the Kanto region, introduced in Generation I. It is fat, likes to laze around, and does nothing but to eat and sleep. However, when it tries... It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Munchlax, unlike Snorlax, is hyperactive and is often found searching food, sometimes even forgetting the one it carries in its fur for later. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 7-A, higher with "Pulverizing Pancake" | High 7-A Name: 'Munchlax | Snorlax '''Origin: ' Pokémon '''Gender: Can be male or female, most are male Age: Varies (Usually a kid) | Varies Classification: Big Eater Pokémon | Sleeping Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Very limited Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Via Odor Sleuth), Status Effect Inducement (In the form of sleep (Snorlax only) and paralysis), Self-Destruction, Poison Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Can fall asleep to heal itself, Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation and BFR (Via Whirlwind), Organic Manipulation via Belch, Dynamax, Immunity to ghost-type attacks, being put to sleep and being poisoned, Resistance to fire and ice-type attacks | All of the previous, Homing Attack (Via Yawn), Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Healing via Self-Curer, Fear Manipulation (Via Intimidator) | All of the previous, Gigantamax, Large Size (Type 1, likely much larger (Is described as being the size of a mountain)), Size Manipulation (Increases the size of stray seeds and pebbles that got stuck to Snorlax), Biological Manipulation (Has grown grass, bushes, flower gardens, trees, and one giant tree on its stomach), Energy Projection (Can fire energy beams from its finger), Explosion Manipulation and Creation via G-Max Replenish (Restores berries that have been eaten), Superior Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Def) via Max Darkness, Superior Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' defense) via Max Steelspike, Earth Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' Sp. Def) via Max Quake, Superior Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (allies' attack) via Max Knuckle, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ectoplasm Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (target's defense) via Max Phantasm, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (allies' Sp. Atk) via Max Ooze Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of harming other Baby Pokémon like Cleffa) | At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to fully evolved Pokemon), higher with "Pulverizing Pancake" (A more powerful version of his move "Giga Impact", which is already one of the strongest moves in the series) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Transonic | Unknown (Moves as little as possible normally, but is capable of blitzing when fully standing on two legs) with Relativistic combat speed and reactions (React to Poliwrath's attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard) | At least Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda), likely Class T (Is described as being the size of a mountain) Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Mountain Class+ via powerscaling | Large Mountain Class Durability: Building level | At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling | Large Mountain level Stamina: High, it can eat 900 pounds of food a day before falling asleep Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most moves like Hyper Beam | Tens of Meters, Tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Snorlium Z and Leftovers (Gradually heals over time) Intelligence: High (Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle) | Is naturally built for battle like all Pokémon, but is likely too lazy to use that hardwired instinct Weaknesses: Fighting-type attacks, Very lazy | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon, Is even lazier Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all moves Snorlax can learn naturally, see here. Abilities *'Immunity:' Snorlax can't be poisoned. *'Thick Fat:' Fire and Ice type attacks are reduced to half. *'Deep Sleep:' Restores health when sleeping. Moves *'Last Resort:' A very powerful attack that can only be used when all other moves have been used at least once. *'Recycle:' Snorlax recreates the last item it got rid of. *'Lick:' Snorlax licks the opponent down to the soul, potentially paralyzing them. *'Metronome:' Snorlax wags its pointer fingers, and can use any move, from Splash to Judgement. *'Odor Sleuth:' Snorlax idenifies the target, bypassing their immunities and making them easier to hit. *'Tackle:' Snorlax rams its body into the opponent. *'Defense Curl:' Snorlax curls up, raising its defense. *'Amnesia:' Snorlax forgets, which raises its special defense sharply. *'Chip Away:' Snorlax does an attack that ignores buffs and debuffs. *'Screech:' Snorlax makes an ear splitting noise that sharply lowers the defense of all who hear it. *'Body Slam:' Snorlax falls on the opponent, possibly paralyzing them through spine breakage. *'Stockpile:' Snorlax charges up power, raising both of its defenses. *'Swallow:' Snorlax heals itself with all of that charged up power. The more stockpiled, the greater healed. It also removes all of the defense buffs, however. *'Rollout:' Snorlax rolls into the opponent over and over, getting exponentially stronger with each hit. *'Fling:' Snorlax throws whatever its holding. The power and affect vary with the item. *'Belly Drum:' Snorlax cuts its health in half to maximize its attack. *'Natural Gift:' An attack who's attack and effect varies depending on the held berry. *'Snatch:' Snorlax takes an opponent's stat buffing technique, and uses it for itself, preventing the opponent from using it that instant. *'Yawn:' Snorlax yawns a homing bubble, causing the opponent to yawn, which puts them to sleep shortly. *'Rest:' Snorlax falls asleep, completely healing it. *'Snore:' Snorlax, while asleep, snores powerfully, which can cause flinching. *'Sleep Talk:' Snorlax, while asleep, randomly uses one of its moves. *'Giga Impact:' One of the strongest non-signature Pokémon moves. Snorlax runs into the opponent at full power, and is so strong, that it has to recharge after. **'Pulverizing Pancake:' Snorlax's signature Z move. Snorlax moves its enormous body energetically and attacks the target with full force. *'Block:' Snorlax prevents the opponent from leaving, and in some incarnations, from even moving. *'Crunch:' Snorlax bites the opponent with dark energy, which can lower the defense of the opponent. *'Heavy Slam:' Snorlax jumps in the air and lands on the opponent. This move gets stronger depending on the weight gap. *'High Horsepower:' Snorlax attacks the opponent with its whole body, this time with earth. *'Belch:' After eating a berry, Snorlax belches on the target Key: Munchlax | Snorlax | Gigantamax Snorlax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Darkness Users Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Kids Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acid Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Biology Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users